


Just The Alcohol

by ship_the_ships



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_the_ships/pseuds/ship_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were both slightly drunk. Maybe a little more than slightly. They both giggled their way up the stairs of 221B, shushing each other and bumping shoulders. "<br/>John and Sherlock stumble home, a bit drunk after a long night in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not long, just a quick little thing I felt like doing  
> and thanks to all who left kudos/comments I am planning on doing more.

**_Just the Alcohol_ **

They were both slightly drunk. Maybe a little more than slightly. They both giggled their way up the stairs of 221B, shushing each other and bumping shoulders.

“Shh, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson will hear!” John hissed, gently slapping Sherlock’s arm.

“Hey!” Sherlock looked at John and rubbed his arm. John looked back up at his hurt expression, then burst out laughing.

“Oh come on, I didn’t hit you that hard, you clod,” John said between laughs. He had no idea why he was laughing at Sherlock. He doubled over, covering his mouth with one hand while trying to open the door to their flat. Sherlock sighed, then started laughing too, stumbling past John and nearly falling into the flat. John followed him, closing the door and leaning against it, sighing now that his giggles finally ceased.

“Were drunk, aren’t we?” Sherlock smiled. John looked up at Sherlock, gazing into his eyes.

“Psh, no, of course not,” John said, snapping out of his thoughts, even though they were, in fact, quite drunk.

John raised his eyes back up to Sherlock’s face, tracing the smooth ivory of his cheekbones. He looked to his raven hair, watching the streetlamp reflect brown highlights, and idly wondered if Sherlock’s hip bones were as sharp and his cheekbones. Suddenly Sherlock was right there, standing unusually close to him. He moved closer until John had his back against the door. Sherlock raised his hands and placed them on the edge of John’s jaw and John looked at him, confused.

It took john 0.3 seconds to figure out what Sherlock was going to do.

Stunned, John’s mind began to run a hundred miles per hour.

_Wait, what? No. He doesn’t feel that way. Neither do you. Not gay, remember?_

_Married to his work, remember that?_

_He’s just drunk. That’s not right._

But despite his thoughts, John doesn’t do anything. He lets Sherlock kiss him.

And it feels amazing.

\--

John didn’t imagine that this was how it would go- John pressed against the door of their flat by Sherlock, lips crashing, messy, breathless. Which, of course, meant he imagined him and Sherlock kissing. {But, for some reason, he is still concerned about his state of heterosexuality.}

Sherlock’s tongue brushed John’s lip, causing him to jump and a slight yelp to escape. Sherlock did it again, just slightly touching his bottom lip. A moan rose out of John against his will, and Sherlock did it again, obviously pleased with himself that he could get this reaction out of him. John did the same to Sherlock, not nearly expecting he reaction Sherlock gave. His whole body shivered at the touch of his tongue and he pulled away slightly, their lips breaking contact. He had no idea Sherlock was so _sensitive._ John looked at him, but his eyes were down and half-closed. His damp lips were parted slightly and he was breathing a bit heavily, trying to hide his reaction but failing. _Maybe it’s because he’s drunk,_ John mused.

“You okay?” John asked. Sherlock looked at him, then dipped his head back down and caught John’s lips with his own, but John pushed him away.

“Sherlock, you’re _drunk._ We need to get you to bed.” John was nearly holding him up, and his arms felt like a deadweight around his neck. He started to walk towards Sherlock’s room, Sherlock half dragging his feet behind him. When they got there, John set him down on the edge of his bed, unwrapping his arms from around his neck. He proceeded to undress Sherlock, avoiding his clingy arms.

“Come on, Sherlock, it’s late. Or late for a normal person, like me.” John maneuvered Sherlock until he was situated under the covers.

 

(to be continued...)


	2. A Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful piece of work by my best friend and fellow fangirl and_all_of_my_ships_have_set_sail

They met in a lab  
He knew it all  
They became friends  
And saw messages on a wall  
A villain threatened lives  
He saved them all  
The Woman intervened  
He chose John, after all,  
But not long after  
He took a fall  
But he came back, for him,  
because he cared, after all  
Did they fall in love, or was it  
Just the Alcohol?


End file.
